


A-Z Stiles-Centric Stories

by Stiles_The_Human71



Series: A-Z Stiles-Centric One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad peter, Claudia is alive, F/M, Fox Stiles, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, Sex, Sheriff Stillinski's name is John, SuperNaturals, claudia is not alive, drugged, stiles whump collections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_The_Human71/pseuds/Stiles_The_Human71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Table Of Contents of each story in the A-Z Stiles-Centric One-Shots Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Z Stiles-Centric Stories

Title in regular font = This story _might_ have this title, but could be changed anytime. (more likely than italic font)  
**Title is in bold font =** This story is already published for your viewing.  
_Title in italics font =_ Multiple possible titles listed. (less likely than regular font)

If any of the titles says "Connected with" Then the story is a connected with another story in this list. Although some will still make sense if you don't read the first part, some may not. (For example, Chapter B might be connected with Chapter Z.)

A is for: **Abigail**  
B is for: _blood thirst, bodies, beaten and bruised, brainwashed, (may add)_ **Boredom, Boats, and Bombs**  
C is for: _car crash, Cassidy, Claudia,_  
D is for: _Drinking, drowning,_  
E is for: Electrocuted/electricity  
F is for: Foxes,  
G:  
H is for: heaven and hell,  
I:  
J:  
K:  
L is for: living,  
M is for: monsters,  
N is for: _Nephilim, nogitsune,_  
O is for: overdose  
P:  
Q:  
R is for: River,  
S is for: _Sickness, Supernatural, school shooting,_  
T is for: Targeted (poss. connection with Chapter A)  
U is for: _under the influence, undead,_  
V is for: vampires  
W is for: _water, wendigos, were-creatures, widowed, were-fox,_  
X is for: _x-rays, x marks the spot,_  
Y is for: yelling  
Z is for: zombies

* * *

**Abigail:**

_Bodies have been showing up around Beacon Hills, and Stiles is pretty damn sure it's supernatural related, but the pack doesn't seem convinced until Lydia says the same thing. After finding out what supernatural creature is raising havoc around Beacon Hills, they meet the Moore's, the family of Incubus and Succubus. Only, this family has a secret, one that could cause a lot more destruction than it was already causing, and Stiles finds himself stuck in the middle of all the chaos. Now, falling in love with the Incubus' daughter, Stiles begins to see the other side of the story. He's the only one that can stop these killings, but what happens if someone tries to stop them first? What happens when the family's secrets come to light and the people of Beacon Hills life's hang in the balance?_

**Warnings: Mentions of rape (not of TW's Characters), sex, and lots of cursing.  
F/M (Stiles/OC) **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst.**

 

* * *

**Boredom, Boats, and Bombs:  
**

_Of course the one time Scott and Stiles decides to go on vacation for Spring Break to get away, they end up being held hostage in the middle of the ocean. Leave it up to them to end up nearly getting killed by an explosion.  
_

**Warnings: Violence, Cursing.**

**Genre: To Be Determined**

 

 


End file.
